Who's the were-fox?
by AnnLopez
Summary: Kira is brought up by her family to become one of best hunters. She's been through a lot and has grown up believing that werewolves are heartless monsters and has a profound hatred towards them, but what happens when she meets the MaCall pack and her world is flipped upside down... And what happens when secrets are reviled that will change her life forever ...
1. Chapter 1

_The rain was pouring down hard causing my hair to get stuck to my face the wind was strong, making me shiver, my heart was thumping so hard in my chest that I felt I could suffocate. They were here the monsters had found us and I know that some people wouldn't make it out alive._

_To make things worse, there was a full moon and it tends to give them power to get them stronger. It was pitch dark and the rain only got more deadly. I was standing behind a tree beside a creek the water rushing roughly past our feet my big sister and Liam next to me. I could feel them shake beside me but then again so was I._

_It was quiet for a while the only affair that could be heard was the rain, but a sudden snap of a stick caused us to jump. I could hear my heart pick up speed and I needed to control it or all of us would be equally good as dead. I trusted that the rain would counsel are sent so that it couldn't find us._

_I could hear its paws crushing into the wet soil and branches. It growled loudly and in moments it was standing in front of us. Its eyes burned with a light blue color, it's face was covered in hair and it had long fangs. It howled loudly chilling me to the bone it's long claw reached out for me, but before It touched me my father stepped in front of me._

_He let out a terrifying yelp of pain as the monster clawed him in the fount. I felt paralyzed, I wanted to help to do something, but I couldn't. My father pushed me telling all of us to move. My sister takes off first never looking back and me and Liam followed suit._

_I knew it was a bad idea, but I did it anyways, I stopped and turned backwards, gazing at the spot I had left my dad in the hands of a beast but as soon as I did I regretted it. The wolf was clawing at my father pulling him apart violently, blood spilling as if it was a river. I felt Liam grab my wrist, forcing me to run with him picking up my fathers screams as the wind carried them._

I jolted up in my bed, whipping my head to the side to catch my sister curled up in her bed pace fully in her sleep. I laid back down, closing my eyes trying to steady myself. I could never have a normal dream like a normal person should. It would always be horrible dreams of a fire with peoples faces I could never see or the remembering of my father being murdered.

I was only four when it happened but i can remember every painful detail. That day I had discovered that werewolf's did exist and that they were heartless monsters, I hated them with all my heart every-since.

After that night My mother explained to us that our family was one of the most powerful group of hunters, but was reduced in numbers being killed off by the beasts. She has had us training every since.

With a sigh, I throw the covers off me and stood up from the bed putting on some shoes and a hoodie knowing it would be senseless to try and go back to sleep.

( Manuel's POV)

It was a few minutes past four when I saw Kira out in the quad training with her katana. It felt like just yesterday I would sit here and watch Malia, Liam and her practice. They were young, but yet determined as can be.  
>I sighed as I watched her swing her kantana back and fort with swift movements. She had her last test today that would be determined if she was ready to finally get assigned on missions. I knew better though, I knew she wasn't awake just to practice.<p>

She has constantly suffered from her memory's that came in the form of bad dreams. It would be her father's death or the one from a fire. I've always attempted to talk to her about them, but she refused to say anything. Kira can be obstinate at times headstrong and farce.

" What are you doing up so early?" I queried, causing the girl to wipe her head to the side looking at me.

" I thought I would train before my academy finals." She said, standing at attention.

"If you work yourself too hard you'll be too tired for your test. go and get some rest." I ordered.

She granted me a light smile and walked off back to her room. Someone laughed behind me and I turned only to be face to face with my big sister.

" It's astonishing how much she's progressed over the years isn't it." She said with a smirk.

" She's like this because you've pushed her too much, you shouldn't allow her to work herself so much." I brought out.

" It's her responsibility to train hard she has to become a strong hunter"

My eyes narrowed," you should speeded all the time you can with them!" I cried out angrily." You never know what could happen."

" We have to kill off all those beats! little brother, before they kill us or do I have to remind you what happened to your wife."

" I want revenge just as much as you do!" I shouted." But not at the coast of my nieces or sons' lives!" I retorted."

" As part of the Argent family, it's their obligation to take down the werewolves or die trying."

I glared at her not believing what she had said." Sometimes I question if you even care about them?" You never spend time with them like a mother should." I snapped.

" As much as I enjoy arguing with you I have things to do." She said walking away.

I sighed, facing up into the sky I wanted to get revenge and make them pay for all the pain they had cost our family, but I didn't like the fact that i was sending what remained of my family into a war they may not come back from.

( Kira's POV)

I walked up to the midriff of the quad, taking in a short breath. Today was my final test and i couldn't be happier. It's simple really teens are always split into a group of three when going into missions. They are elected by fighting against others the last three standing not only win but also graduate.

I eyed the person in front of me it was a tall boy with dark green eyes and curly dark hair. I knew he had prepared his whole life for this, but so had I.

Without warning a katana was thrown at each of us. I took in it easily adjusting the handle never losing eye contact with the boy in front of me a smirk plastered on both our faces waiting for the signal.

"Begin!"

We circled each other for a while seeing who would attain the first move. Suddenly the boy lunched towards me, but I quickly side stepped and swung the blade towards him, only he managed to duck it in time jumping on a bench I swung the blade again trying to make him lose his footage but he quickly jumped landing on his feet.

We both went at it swings the katana at each other, causing the sound of metal to be heard loudly as they made contact. The boy was strong I would give him that, but solely one could come out victorious and I would make sure that it was me.

I swung once again, but he manages to duck I swung my legs connecting it with his cause him to land on his back with a clump. I painted the blade of my katana to his thought. His facial expiation went blank to display no emotion as we had all been educated to do. I threw him a crooked smile and moved the blade, helping him stand.

" Wow, I knew you had been getting strong, but I had no idea you were this strong." My uncle said with pride written all over his face.

" thinks uncle."

" she's a bit clumsy but even I can admit she's prodigy." My mother injected.

" you really are good." Liam said with a smile." We're definitely going to kick some werewolf butt."

" that better be the case because you three well be assigned a mission starting tomorrow." My mother admitted.

" are you- "my uncle began but was cut off by my mother

" They're ready." She said." you three go take a shower and then meet me at my office to discuss the details." She stated. We all left and did as we were ordered.

When we were all done, we headed towards the office, knocking on the door when We were given permission to walk in I opened the door the three of us holding a seat in front of my mother's desk.

" you all know why your here right?"

" To talk about the mission."

" Well, yes it is a hard one, but if anyone can do it, it's you three you have matured to be the best hunters we have all of you graduating from the academy tow years earlier or in Kira's case three.

We all nodded and continued lessening.

" You will all be going to Beacon hills and attended school there no one will be there to assist you but yourselves so stick close together."

" What's so special about beacon hills?"

" A large number of wolves leave there." She said bitterly. I felt my jaw Clinch and my fist tighten in anger, feeling me to the core and I didn't have to look at the others to know they were in the same position ,we all hated those monsters.

" What's the objective?" Liam spoke with a bitter tone.

" The pack consists of beats their names are Derek, stiles, Isaac, Peter and a girl named Lydia the alpha is named Scott. know as the Macall pack and you three well exterminate them. You will go by different last names Kira and Malia you'll go with Tate and Liam you'll go by dumber if asked you all moved from New York. Is that clear enough?

"Yes, ma'am." We all said in unison.

"Good. Now all of you go pack you will be leaving tonight, so you can be there by tomorrow." We all nodded and stud getting ready to leave, but stopped when my mother spoke out again." One more thing this wolfs are dissidents from the the one that killed your father and also managed to wipe out some of our hunters and your mother as well Liam so you make sure you make them pay."

I felt my hand tighten on the doorknob, my body shaking from anger and my hatred seemed to grow even more." That's exactly what we'll do."I said through gritted teeth opening the door and walking out.

Look out Scott Macall because am coming for you and all your little monsters.

**_A.N: okay so hello everyone i had already posted this but i found something that i wanted to fix so i deleted it and posted it again...this is my first fan fiction ever and I would really appreciate your oinion so please let me know what you think and if I should continue it .if ya'll do ill Update soon! reviews are highly appreciated and always welcomed .see y'all next time!(x_**

**_ps. Thinks for the review and the favorite!_**


	2. Let the games begin

(Kira's POV )

I was inside the new house I would now be calling my home. We were all currently unpacking trying to buy sometime intel we had to go to school. I was setting in the middle of my room cross legged with all kinds of weapons surrounding me I should be putting them up but there was something bothering me.

I sighed and stud up walking towards the big glass window that had an amazing view of the outside world. I don't quite understand why I had a shiver go through my body as soon as we interned this town. Maybe it was because of the danger I knew that was here and I was fully aware that they were very high chances we wouldn't make it out her alive it scared me but not for myself.

" Are you okay?" My uncle asked, standing next to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

" Yeah am fine." I reassured him with a smile.

" it's okay you know. It's normal to feel a little scared sometimes."

" Am not afraid!"

" Kira I've known you all my life and let me tell you you can't lie to me."

" Am not scared." I repeated." Am worried, but not for myself." I confessed," am worried about what could happen to Malia to Liam or to you." I said looking at him cussing my uncle to smile."

What is it?" I asked, confused.

" It's just sometimes I wonder how you're the youngest out of the three and yet you act older.

" It's a gift." I said with a chuckle while he gave me a hug.

" awww look their having a wired uncle and niece moment." Someone stated. We turned are heads towards the door to see Liam and Malia standing there.

" We'll then you should join in too." My uncle said, extending his hand for Malia." You to Lima."

They both walked over to use as we all shared a group huge. This was the times I enjoyed the most were in a split second everything seemed to be alright.

" Okay, it's getting late and you all have to get to school." My uncle said exiting the group hug.

" Aw man do we have to!" Malia whined.

" of course we do." I said walking towards my bed to pick up my motorcycle helmet but stopped when my uncle spoke." Sorry Kira but you can't take that." He said pointing to the helmet." Shy girls would never dear to ride one of those."

" Shy girl?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

" that is how you well be acting like an innocent awkward shy girl." He said as if it was obvious.

" Malia well be acting like a rude now it all who's not afraid to speck her mind. And Liam will be acting like a prideful boy who's too full of himself." He explained.

" And we're doing this because?"

" you three have been trained to stare death in the face with out any fear or emotion. Teenagers do not act like that so you have to learn how to act normal."

" You're crazy!"

" No am just special." He joked.

" Can't argue with that!" Liam mumbled.

We all hoped into the Lamborghini and drove to school. The other tow were still collecting their things from the car when I decided to go inside and get are schedules. After I got them, I saw Malia and Liam walking down the hallway so I ran towards them so I could catch up, but instead I ended up slamming into someone both of us falling to the floor.

If this was any other occasion I would have probably yelled at the person by now but my uncles words echoed in my head.' Shy and awkward." Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Am so sorry." I said as the person's arms wrapped around my shoulder helping me stand.

" don't worry about it it was an accident." A very unfamiliar voice said behind me. Slowly I turned around to be to see a guy with a breath taking smile with beautiful light brown eyes. He was really handsome. The longer I looked at him the stranger, I felt it was weird really I couldn't explain it but there was something really special about him.

" Kira what the hell!" Liam said running towards me Malia hot on his heels.

"We were looking for you when we saw you crash into someone who seems to be blind." Malia exclaimed glaring at the boy next to me.

" Hey wow this is all a miss understanding we were walking when your friend here slammed into my buddy." A skinny pale skinned boy said, standing next to the boy I ran over with another boy with short light brown curly hair wearing a scarf.

" Sorry about them." I said, nodding my head towards Liam and Malia." Sometimes they forget how to act like people with manners.

" It's fine the boy repeated flashing me a dimple smile." Are you new here I don't remember seeing you?" Am Scott by the way and this is Stiles and Isaac."

My eyes slightly widen glancing over at Malia and Liam who had the same reaction. This has to be then this has to be our targets." Yeah, We are." I said, handing Liam and Malia their schedules as I looked at mine.

" Am do any of you know to find room 210?" Malia asked.

" Hey, looks like we were first class together." What about you Liam?" I questioned.

" Room 201."

" we'll the curly haired boy said,"you lady's are in luck that's are class two well be more than happy to show you the way." He said looking at Malia . I mentally laughed looks like Malia all ready managed to charm one of the bests.

" And I have room 201 so I guess you're stuck with me." Stiles said jokingly looking towards Liam." Come on let's go."

Liam nodded, following suit, but not before looking back towards us silently asking us to be safe as we did the same.

" Are you sure your okay because we hit the ground hard and I know it had to hurt and I-

" Hey, I said you were fine, I've been through worse, trust me." He said putting his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from rambling." So where y'all from?"

" we're from New York am Malia by the way and this is my sister Kira she said pointing her thumb towards me. I could tell Scott was looking at me the whole time never moving is gaze from me.

" We should, he'd to close before we reach late, we can talk more during lunch you two can sit with us I mean, if that's okay with you girls." Issas said nervously.

This looks like it's going to be easier than I thought." Yeah, that would be fine."

( Stiles POV)

I laughed as I watched Isaac and Scott glance around trying to find Kira and Malia. It's strange actually I haven't seen this two interested in anyone in a long time especially Scott.

" You like her don't you?" I asked my best friend.

" Like. who do I like?" He asked, confused.

" The girl we meet today."

" Who Kira?"

" See you even remembered her name already you must really like her."

" We'll Yeah, I mean she's really good looking and cute and funny-

" If you like her so much ask her out?"

" What if she doesn't like me?" He asked, sadness clearly in his voice.

" Same goes for you curly we all know your into her sister so you ask her out too."

" What if she doesn't like me?"

" You two are ridiculous your telling me that you can fight supernatural creatures all day, but you can't handle two teenage girls?" I said throwing my hands in the air.

" Says the one who's terrified of his girl friend." Isaac remarked.

" Hey lids can be freaking scary when she's angry, but that's beside the point come on Scott you're a true alpha for crying out loud you like that one hot girl every guy wants to get and Isaac is one of her two best friends who guys are also dying to get."

" Am the hot girl." Scott said with a smile.

" And am one of the hottest girls best friend." Isaac said with a smile of his own.

" See, that's the spirit know the next time you see them you to better ask them out."

" Whatever you say mom."

I turned my head to look around and luckily I spotted the two girls." Hey over here." I shouted at the girls and the guy.

" Sorry it tucks us so long were still trying to find our way around this place." Malia said as the three of them take a seat on the table.

" that's fine we were just talking about you-ow." I glared at Isaac who had kicked me under the table. I knew this two weren't going to do anything and being the good friend I am I decided to take matters into my own hands.

" So Liam, are you related to Kira and Malia?" I questioned.

" no but I leave with them their uncle adopted me but were not related." He said all the while looking at Scott bing a werewolf you could smell emotions and let me tell you his at the moment were a mixture of hatred and jealousy but I didn't understand it why would he be jealous if he just meet him and then it clicked Kira. Isaac and Scott must have noticed it too, because Scott tensed next to me and Liam let out a small growl.

" So we were planning to go out and get some pizza after school would you like to come that way we can show you a little around town and get to know you better."

" Um, okay, yeah, sure."

" Good then will all meet after school." I said with a smile.

( Peters POV)

I was out at the loft looking through some paperers alone. Derek was out doing whatever Derek dose and I was looking through some old documents when I heard the voice of a person I thought I would never hear again.

" Miss me?"

Slowly I turned around, but quickly regretted it" can anybody in this town stay dead!" I shouted frustrated.

" Aw, don't tell me you didn't miss me?" She said faking hurt.

" Stop screwing around and tell me what you want?"

" Did you know someone can turn by a scratch of a werewolf claw." She questioned me with a smirk plastered on her face.

" What that's ridiculous that can't happen..."

" That can't happen?"

" That can't happen unless the claws go in deep enough." I said as the realization hit me." Dose anybody else knows you still alive?"

" So he's not as dumb as he looks." She taunted." No your the only one."

" Stop the crap and tell me what you want!" I snapped.

" I need to learn to control it and I need you to teach me how to do that?"

I looked at her as if she had grown a third head, but my gaze locked with the paper I was reading earlier and a smirk slowly formed on my lips." I'll help you under one condition."

" Which is?"

" I need power." I said" I need the power of an alpha."

" Don't worry, I have a group of hunters going after an alpha ill make sure to bring him to you."

My smirk grows wider." Very we'll then we have a deal."


End file.
